


Getting Used To the Idea

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna can't even talk properly about sex without starting to die of embarrassment. That's okay. Yamamoto thinks it would work better anyway to just have some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Used To the Idea

**Author's Note:**

> [Request](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/hitman_reporn/292.html?thread=187172#t187172): "Yamamoto/Tsuna, and there are not NEARLY enough blowjobs in this meme" -- was what I started writing it for, but since I took ages finishing it, I ended up completing and posting it for basically the same request [here](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=181512).  
>   

It was one thing to say they'd do homework together, but with Gokudera begging off to do dynamite maintenance, it ended up being fifteen minutes of staring at incomprehensible pieces of paper and then shoving them aside. None of it was due for the next day, anyway.  
  
Tsuna lay on the floor, and Yamamoto leaned with folded arms over the low table on which they should have been working. They talked about nothing much, comfortable, until Tsuna choked on his own tongue as he tried to give a reply.  
  
"I did that too," said Yamamoto. "Think I should've said yes instead?"  
  
"No!" said Tsuna, and blushed. That was probably not a manly opinion. "It's weird," he tried to explain himself. "She's not even in our class, so she doesn't really know you - and anyway, you can't try to change someone's mind about dating you by offering to ... do _that_!"  
  
"For one thing, I still wouldn't have time for dating," Yamamoto said. "And yeah, it's kind of weird."  
  
Tsuna turned over the story in his mind, boggling. "It'd be embarrassing, too. If you're going to do stuff like that, wouldn't it be better with someone you know?"  
  
Yamamoto nodded agreeably. "More comfortable. Although it'd be okay if it was a stranger, and both of you agreed it was a once-off thing. That would be hot."  
  
"Jeez," Tsuna muttered. Maybe it was hot to think of, but that kind of thing would _never_ happen to him, and anyway - "I think I'd still die of embarrassment."  
  
Yamamoto laughed. "It would be too fun for that."  
  
Tsuna stared at the ceiling as his cheeks got hotter, and realised that he couldn't even about it.  
  
Yamamoto's face popped into his line of sight. "It's that bad?"  
  
"Yamamoto," Tsuna said in general protest, and turned his head away to look at the wall. He expected to get laughed at some more, but Yamamoto fell silent, so he looked back, and Yamamoto had a thoughtful expression on his face. "What?"  
  
Yamamoto sat back, leaning an elbow on the table and gesturing with his free hand in a slightly awkward way. Not nearly awkward enough, as it turned out. "Well... It doesn't have to be that embarrassing. We could ... get each other used to the idea."  
  
Tsuna tried to fight off knowing what he meant, but it was too much, and he croaked, "Of _blowjobs_?"  
  
"I can give it a shot." Yamamoto looked speculative - and then looked speculatively at him, eyes going downwards and then up in a way that made Tsuna's mouth dry out. "We'll work it out together. Tell me what feels good, okay? Then I'll tell you." He got up and moved around the table to straddle Tsuna, grinning like it was no big deal - almost the same as he did before baseball matches, or when he was going into a big fight. Tsuna would have asked if he was serious, but his expression was an answer on its own.  
  
"You really don't have to be so worried," said Yamamoto. Like he'd said, he looked a little embarrassed, but too excited to let it bother him. "Hey, you wanna sit on the bed instead? It'd be easier than bending over like this."  
  
Tsuna wished he hadn't said that. It made him think _how_ instead of _what the hell_ and it was having a bad effect. He propped himself up on his elbows and Yamamoto didn't move. They faced each other from inches away and Tsuna whispered, "Are you sure?"  
  
Yamamoto grinned. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
So Tsuna ended up sitting on his bed, Yamamoto fiddling with his fly, and wondered if he'd pass out from nerves. Then there was a hand at the opening of his boxers, drawing him out, and Tsuna felt the crippling certainty that Yamamoto would burst out laughing - which was dumb because they'd already seen each other naked when they changed during swimming classes in PE, _but_ —  
  
"Um, I don't feel like getting started from scratch," said Yamamoto, getting up and sitting beside him. "Is it okay if I..." His hand slid between Tsuna's legs. Tsuna couldn't say anything, and just twitched his knees so his legs spread a little more.  
  
Yamamoto's hand was big, warm, and a little rough. Amazingly unfamiliar. Their nearness became much more obvious, every twanging nerve in Tsuna's body telling him all about Yamamoto: close, warm, bigger, broader, with breathing getting a little louder and a faint smell of sweat and deodorant. Tsuna leaned into him and spread his legs wider for more of the firm, steady touch.  
  
"That's enough," he said, meaning that Yamamoto didn't have to do anything else, but Yamamoto breathed, "Yeah," slid off the bed, and knelt in front of him.  
  
One hand wrapped around the base of Tsuna's cock, and then - Tsuna couldn't look as Yamamoto's mouth approached the tip, and his gaze slammed back to the ceiling. Maybe the split second's uncertainty between the sight and the touch was what made him moan so loudly; the sound sprang out of the bottom of his throat, shocked and adoring.  
  
At first the sensation was pure wetness and heat, and then Yamamoto slipped over the loose skin of the head of his cock and started sucking like he was having a lollipop, and Tsuna would have laughed if the feeling didn't slam into him like something solid. Yamamoto's tongue and hand moved, eager, fluttering and squeezing and everything at once, finding sensitive spots and sliding away from them too quickly for Tsuna to speak. He clenched his duvet and tried not to thrust. It was hard to remember as the ceiling swam in and out of his sight, as if he was forgetting to see as he _felt_.  
  
Awareness came back full force at the tightness building below his belly, and he realised what was happening. He tried to warn Yamamoto, but the name was stuttered and strangled. Yamamoto made a satisfied, amused sound _on_ him - it jerked Tsuna out of control and deeper into Yamamoto's mouth, coming so hard that sight and sense whited out again.  
  
And then:  
  
"I'm _so sorry_ ," Tsuna told the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, it's okay." Yamamoto put a hand on Tsuna's head and tousled his hair vigorously, and when he looked down he saw Yamamoto smiling. "Tasted weird, but it wasn't that bad. I kind of ... got stuck because I didn't want to get any on my face, once you started..." He blushed. "I'll warn you in time." He got up and sat on the bed, grinning expectantly, his legs wide open.  
  
"Right," Tsuna muttered as he fastened his trousers, and forced down his nerves long enough to undo Yamamoto's. "I guess I'll have to - oh." There was no need to get Yamamoto started.  
  
"You make these really cute noises," Yamamoto said, by way of explanation.  
  
Tsuna started talking, realised that everything he could say sounded dumb, and got onto his knees before he exploded of embarrassment.  
  
Yamamoto sighed like he didn't want any air left inside him when Tsuna's lips touched him and then rounded and tightened to fit his shape. "Um. Yeah," he said. "Just ... careful, 'cause your teeth will scrape your lips if you move too hard. And ... don't go too deep, or ... and..." Yamamoto let out another deep breath, and Tsuna thought he couldn't be doing too badly.  
  
Yamamoto's fingertips trailed across his cheeks, feeling the way they were hollowed with sucking, and then slipped to his lips and the way they moved up and down, spit-slick, on him. "Oh," he said, like he'd realised something. "Oh, ff _fuck_."  
  
Tsuna felt his cheeks burn and ignored it as best he could. He took one hand off Yamamoto's hips and touched where his mouth couldn't reach, and it was a while before Yamamoto could speak again.  
  
"Okay, okay, careful ... it's going to come out." Tsuna closed his eyes briefly, then bent forwards to find an angle where he wouldn't choke. Yamamoto had done it for him, and it was only fair to do it back.  
  
Yamamoto's hips quivered, and then - wetness, salt and hot and bitter in his mouth. "Hey," said Yamamoto in protest, but his fingers felt Tsuna staying where he was, dipped to his throat to feel him swallowing, and Yamamoto groaned deeply enough for Tsuna to feel it buzz under his skin. He came thickly, and when Tsuna pulled back he had to wipe trickles of it from the corners of his mouth.  
  
At least Yamamoto didn't see. He fell back onto Tsuna's bed, flopping over like a dazed rag doll.  
  
"Nice catch," he sighed.  
  
Tsuna kneeled for a second longer, disbelieving, and then stood up and stared. Their eyes met. Then Yamamoto blinked, and burst out laughing. "I don't know why I said - oh, jeez." He put a hand over his face.  
  
Tsuna laughed too. He looked away, still snickering as Yamamoto tucked himself back and wondered what the etiquette was in this situation. He was a little sticky and wanted to clean up, but should he leave the room and let Yamamoto have first go at the tissues, as a guest? Or they could do it together, since they'd already...  
  
A hand clamped around his wrist and tugged him onto the bed. "Huh?" he said, steadying himself with one hand, and Yamamoto pulled him down with an arm around his waist and wrestled him into a hug.  
  
"I guess you're right. It is better with someone you know," Yamamoto said, snickering again. "A lot less embarrassing." He fell quiet, but stayed wrapped around Tsuna like a blanket.  
  
"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said. "Do you just want to lie here?"  
  
"Mmm." It was a yes kind of sound, and a little sleepy. Then Yamamoto looked more awake, and moved back to look at him. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
He shrugged, and Yamamoto settled back with his head facing into Tsuna's neck, his breath warm little puffs.  
  
"Tsuna," he said for no reason, merely as if describing a situation that he was happy with.  
  
It wasn't what Tsuna had tentatively suspected he would imagine his first time to be like. The fluttering in his stomach eased and he relaxed, letting his head rest against Yamamoto's, and he didn't mind at all.


End file.
